Happy Birthday, Daddy!
by iheartShules
Summary: Maddie has a special present for John but then so does Joss ;D Sequel to 'Love's in the Water' The 1st two chapters are chock full of fluff, and the third (and final) chapter is chock full of smut. So the rating will be upped then :)
1. It's Breakfast Time!

_**AN: Here is the sequel of sorts to Love's in the Water. It was supposed to be just a oneshot but my muse wasn't having it. So the oneshot became supersized ;D This is sweet and then smutty.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

She could just watch him forever Joss decided. She was curled up against John with her head on his pillow, hands cushioning her cheek so she wouldn't touch him as he lied on his back and his face towards her. It was early morning where the sun was just rising, peeking in through the curtains and casting a heavenly glow on John's skin. His chest rose and fell in rhythm, the comforter resting low on his hips with his Calvin Klein's peeking out. Thankfully John was getting into the habit of sleeping in his boxer-briefs and tugging them back on after sex because Maddie had no manners when it came to mommy and daddy and would just barge her way into their bedroom with daddy naked or not.

Joss let eyes slide from his naval and that fine hair under it that tapered to direct your path down to his manhood, which taunted her; purposely moving her loving gaze up his defined muscular chest and onto his face. It was so relaxed in sleep, almost boyish. His soft hair fell over his forehead and she barely resisted the urge to reach out and brush it off; afraid she'd wake him up and that wouldn't do. She still had tons of things to do to prep for his birthday breakfast. She had worn him out last night on purpose so making his first birthday celebrated with her and Maddie extra special. John had been out like a light especially after he worked all day. Shaw helped by asking to go out for drinks to keep him out late and get liquor in him to tire him out further, and then for her part, she was all over him the moment he got home. Joss smiled smugly at the sleeping man, who hadn't complained, even though she could see the exhaustion in his sleepy blue eyes. But what they did last night was nothing compared to what she had planned for tonight.

After a few more minutes of just watching him sleep; Joss finally managed to roll out of bed and stand to stretch. She smiled down at the birthday boy before smoothing her pajama shirt then finger combing her hair before entering their bathroom to brush her teeth quickly. John was getting used to living here now; it was an adjustment for them both. He forgot to put the seat down; she hogged the vanity with all her hair care products, lotions, and makeup. But it was amazing to learn how to live with a man again. Once her teeth were brushed and hair combed to make it look presentable; she exited the bedroom after a quick peek to make sure John hadn't awakened before sliding the door shut behind her softly.

Time to go rouse sleeping beauty so she could help with daddy's breakfast or there would be a tantrum thrown. Joss unhurriedly headed for her daughter's bedroom that had been Taylor's before he moved out for college. When he came home Taylor slept on the couch or stayed at Grandma's or friends' places.

Joss entered Maddie's bedroom with her walls decked out with My Little Pony, Tinkerbelle, and Disney Princesses' decals. Mrs. Pickles was clenched to her little body as she slept under the pink and purple floral comforter looking like the angel that she was.

"Baby girl, wake up," she said softly to rouse her sweet-pea before bending to kiss her little cheek. Maddie stirred a little then giggled when mommy tickled her. "Sweetheart its daddy's birthday today and we got lots to do!"

Maddie's little blue eyes popped open. "DADDY'S BIRTHDAY!" she squealed as she sat up flinging her arms around mommy's neck in exuberance and the little pink bunny went flying. Thankfully they had done Maddie's hair yesterday. She wanted braids again which was very time consuming but what her baby girl wanted her baby girl got.

Joss chuckled as she straightened, clutching her baby in her arms as Maddie laughed and bounced in her arms, all sleepiness gone. Maddie was such a happy little girl and since daddy came back; there never was a smile missing on her gorgeous face. Just how Joss wanted it and she was glad that her meddling friends had found her John; not just for Maddie who was so happy with mommy and daddy with her, but for her too. She loved John and knew John loved her with equal intensity.

She set her daughter on her feet once downstairs and Maddie shot off towards the kitchen squealing the entire time she went. Joss sighed as she glanced upstairs grateful she had closed the bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, let's try out that library voice that momma and daddy are teaching you." she murmured as she followed her into the kitchen, watching as the little independent girl climbed up the barstool to kneel at the kitchen island to help 'make' daddy's breakfast. She was going to make him a little brownie in her _Easy Bake Oven_ while mommy did the rest.

In a matter of minutes mommy and daughter got to work on daddy's birthday breakfast and it came together quickly. Joss made him eggs, bacon, sausage, and some hashbrowns before pouring him a cup of coffee. Maddie added her little square brownie onto the plate after pouring a liberal amount of rainbow colored sprinkles on it, completing the breakfast. Joss quickly added a small packaged mint, knowing John would want to freshen his breath, but knowing Maddie she wasn't going to allow him to get up to go brush his teeth.

"Daddy's sweet-tooth will be grateful for this," Joss assured her as Maddie climbed off the barstool and ran over to the lower cabinet where they hid the party hats that they bought yesterday from the party store.

Joss had made the ill-advised decision to let Maddie choose John's birthday hat because poor daddy was going to have a ridiculously pink birthday crown to wear. She had tried to warn Maddie that daddy was a boy and pink might not be the best color but Maddie claimed daddy liked it when she wore pink, so he would too. She had given up, rather quickly, because she sure wouldn't mind seeing John in the pink birthday hat just to make their daughter happy.

Maddie put her pink and white cone hat on before handing Mommy hers. "Thank you baby," she murmured.

"You're welcome mommy,"

Joss situated the string under her chin and set the cardboard cone birthday hat on her head before grabbing the tray and motioning for Maddie to walk ahead of her. "Don't go barging in the bedroom baby, gotta wait for mommy," she instructed sternly seeing Maddie fidget already as she danced from one foot to the other, almost resembling her 'potty dance'.

Maddie, the good girl she was, did as mommy asked and stayed just ahead of her as they climbed the stairs to go give John his birthday breakfast; carrying John's pink crown he was to wear all day today. Joss wondered if she could somehow swing a pic of him in it. Maybe she could sic Maddie on him and get a picture that way. Rugged and sexy FBI agent John Reese in a pink birthday crown would be too good of a picture to not take so she could torture him with in years to come; besides Taylor would love to see it too.

Joss nodded when Maddie looked at her if she could open the door and Maddie's smile grew as she enthusiastically opened the door. She could see it was taking all of their baby's self-restraint to not run to daddy and yell for him right then and there.

"On the count of three we say 'happy birthday daddy' Maddie," she whispered as they tip-toed towards John who lied in bed softly snoring. "One…two…three…" she counted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Maddie and Joss shouted.

John jerked awake as he sat up in bed and blinked rapidly. It took him a couple moments before he relaxed and smiled as Maddie raced around the bed to hug him. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" she yelled again—in his ear—happily, hugging him tightly, bouncing in his arms.

"Thank you, buttercup," he murmured before peppering her with kisses and she laughed. Joss sat down beside John as he released their daughter and she kissed him soundly before pulling back. "Thank you too," he purred softly as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear for her.

"Daddy, daddy, daaaaaaddy…" Maddie incessantly chanted until he looked at her. "Gotta wear your birthday crown!" she announced as she handed him the pink crown.

John's brows rose as he eyed the crown and then looked at Maddie then to her. Joss shrugged. "Maddie picked it out for you. She claimed you liked it when she wore pink," she explained, leaving off she hadn't fought nearly as hard as she could have.

John sighed as he took the pink birthday crown, eyeing Maddie who was watching expectantly before setting it on his head which had Maddie oohing. He heard a bubble of laughter escape Joss and he side-eyed her. "How do I look?" he inquired.

"Cute isn't he, Maddie?—perhaps we should keep daddy," Joss teased and Maddie laughed as she nodded her head before flinging herself against John again.

"Daddy can't go nowhere; he's mine!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Being yours and mommy's sounds good to me," he murmured, kissing Maddie on the top of her head before leaning close to Joss. "I'll show you cute later," he said softly, letting Maddie shower him with kisses.

Joss smiled as she set his plate full of food on his lap after Maddie crawled off him. "Breakfast is served, birthday boy. You have a big hearty breakfast and a little brownie that Maddie made to go with it."

"I made it all by myself daddy!" Maddie announced proudly.

Maddie rarely used the _Easy Bake Oven_ often but when she wanted to do something alone, that was what mommy allowed her to 'bake' on. Otherwise Joss and Maddie made things all the time together or on occasion John would help too; though mommy and daughter shooed him out because he helped himself to the cookie dough. Joss still had the recording of Maddie shaking the spatula at daddy on her phone and reprimanding him for sneaking some of her cookie dough; it was too cute and whenever she was having a lousy day at work it would be her go-to video to cheer herself up. That and her son's text of the date he was coming home for the summer from college. She missed her boy so damn much.

John looked at Maddie. "You did?—I don't believe it, it looks like a world renown baker made it for me," he praised and Maddie ducked her head bashfully.

"I did daddy; I really did make it for you," she insisted.

John grinned before breaking it up into thirds. "Well in that case; you and Mommy have to share it with me then. It's my birthday wish," he murmured.

Maddie cupped a tiny hand over her mouth and looked at Joss. "I know Maddie; daddy needs to be taught: Wishing 101. Daddy, you never make a wish without blowing out candles and you never _ever_ tell what you're wishing for or it won't come true," she recited because it was what her and Taylor told Maddie when she blew out her candles.

John kept from laughing since he knew Joss was doing this for Maddie's sake. "You're right; I'm sorry. I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time. Daddy's out of practice."

Joss felt sad. No one celebrated his birthday? John caught sight of Joss's face and he reached out to cup her cheek. "It's not nearly as sad as it sounds. If we weren't on a case Shaw and I would go have drinks or if I could swing it I would spend some time with Harold, Grace, and Leila."

"But no one sang happy birthday to you."

He shrugged. "It was just another day, Joss."

"Well here it's not," she stated as she and Maddie took the offered brownie and they ate while explaining to John about what their plans for his birthday were. "I invited Harold, Grace, and Leila along with Shaw to come on over for dinner. I warned them it was something simple, just pizza and beer or soda and for the kiddies: Kool Aide. My momma can't make it, but she wanted to."

"Tell your mother not to worry, my birthday isn't special," he murmured as Maddie plopped herself onto his lap to eat her piece of brownie. Joss narrowed her eyes on him. Oh his birthday was special to her, to Maddie, and they were going to show him just how special it was.

John ate the meal Joss prepared and listened to Maddie try to convince him to let her try coffee. She already had a piece of brownie. As if they needed a little four year old ramped up on sugar and caffeine; they already struggled to keep up with the mini tornado.

After Maddie was denied; he finished his breakfast, popping the breath mint in his mouth that he thanked her for, and tried to get up to take the tray downstairs but Maddie insisted to take the tray herself as she practically laid on it to keep from John from taking it.

"Buttercup, I can…"

"NO!" Maddie stated tugging on the tray towards her. "It's your birthday daddy! I do it."

Joss chuckled as John stared at their daughter. "See daddy? It's your birthday; it's your day to be pampered by your girls," she said smugly as they double teamed him before eyeballing Maddie. "But baby girl, give me the tray." She did not trust a little four year old with trying to take a tray full of breakables down the stairs.

"I can do it mommy!" Maddie insisted, showcasing her double dose of stubbornness she was born with from having her and John as parents.

"I know you can but daddy wants to see your new dress you're going to wear for his birthday; how about you go get it and show him it, and I'll take the tray instead," she suggested, easily diverting their daughter.

Maddie's eyes lit up as she scrambled to slide off the bed. "Wait 'til you see it daaaaaddddddy!" she shouted as she tore off running out of the bedroom, braids flying.

John smirked at her and she shrugged. "What?—I had to sidetrack her or I'd be sweeping up broken remains of this cup and plate." she murmured bending to grab the tray off John's lap but moaned as he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her deeply without their daughter watching. Joss felt singed from the outside in. She sighed as she let go of the tray to rest her hands on his stubble roughened jaws. He let his tongue play with hers for only a few short moments before ending the kiss, but it was more than enough to cause some serious brain malfunction.

John stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Joss," he said softly before they parted as they could hear Maddie, who wasn't trying to be quiet, coming toward the room.

Joss picked up the tray before she pounced on John, regardless if their daughter was coming or not, just as Maddie entered the bedroom. John oohed and ahhed for their daughter as she showed him her cute sleeveless purple floral dress that she was going to wear today that had a matching bow headband as Joss exited the bedroom. Now she had to get a shower in and get ready for the mini little birthday party. Daddy didn't know it yet but his birthday was going to be a night to be remembered!

* * *

AN: I know there is a lot that you guys want to see so I'm thinking of writing a third story. But this one just focuses on John's birthday. Next chapter:

 **Ch 2: Mr. Peanut and a Hershey Bar**

I know what you're thinking: WTF, but I swear it will make more sense once you read the next chapter ;D

Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch 2: Mr Peanut and a Hershey Bar

Joss opened the door for the second time that evening and smiled as Shaw stood there with the ever present half scowl-half smirk. Harold, Grace, and Leila had come about twenty minutes earlier.

"Hey Shaw, come on in!" Joss invited as she stepped back to let her enter.

"Carter," she greeted dryly as she entered, tugging her black spring coat off. "Where's the pizza?" Shaw demanded as she took a large inhale. "I don't smell pizza."

Joss rolled her eyes as she hung Shaw's coat up on the coat rack nearest the front door. "I just called for it; pizza will be delivered in twenty minutes." she explained, not adding that she waited a little longer since she was missing.

Shaw shrugged. "Fine, I'll take cake first then."

"As I told Leila and Maddie: no. Cake is after dinner and we sing happy birthday," she said, making sure Shaw knew that the only other people that asked for that were no older than five. Joss then held out the party hat that Shaw was to wear. "Maddie's stipulation, and trust me when I say if you don't wear it she'll make you."

Shaw's lip raised in a snarl as she snatched the pink cardboard cone party hat before looking at her. "It's pink!" she said as if that offended her.

"Oh come on: this is not the worst thing you ever wore. You wore something that could be seen from outer space on that cruise, I've seen finger paintings less colorful," Joss stated, then chuckled at the look on Shaw's face. "Just put it on: trust me, you'll feel better once you see John," she assured her before patting the small FBI agent on the arm to go head for the living room. She just hoped John didn't get ribbed too hard by Shaw for the pink crown on his head that Maddie had nearly cried when he tried to take it off.

Shaw nearly crushed the hat in her hand but thought about how Maddie might make her put the damn thing on and shuddered as she just resignedly put the bright pink girlish hat on. With her luck Maddie would cry and it was like a rainbow weeping; the kid was born to smile and Shaw hated it when she wasn't.

She entered the living room and Maddie grinned as she climbed to her feet since she was sitting on the floor playing dolls with Leila to run over to Shaw and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Aunt Shaw!"

"Hey kiddo," she greeted awkwardly, patting the kid on the head.

"It's my daddy's birthday today!" Maddie announced as she leaned her head back to rest her chin on her thigh with blue eyes sparkling and the widest grin Shaw ever seen, she was afraid the kid's face was going to freeze like that.

Shaw nodded. "Yea, he's an old man."

Maddie released her and stared up at her. "Daddy's not old!" she stated with brows furrowed and Shaw could swear she looked like a miniature Carter when she was angry.

"Yea he is, kid, he's ancient compared to you."

"Nu-uh, Aunt Shaw, he's only a hundred," Maddie exclaimed indignantly.

Shaw laughed which earned a look from Carter in surprise. "Go tell him that kid, please!" Shaw nearly begged and preferably when she could hear it.

Maddie's face scrunched up in a frown. "I WILL! DADDY'S NOT OLD! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, AUNT SHAW!" she stated as she whirled around and ran off to go find her daddy. Shaw followed, wanting to see Reese's face when she told him how old she thought he was; she needed a recording for blackmail for future steak dinners. She was running out of the IOU steak dinners she racked up from the cruise when she saved Reese's ass with the Wixoms!

Shaw entered the kitchen and found Reese talking to Finch with Maddie tugging on Reese's hand to get his attention. Shaw burst out into loud obnoxious laughter as she saw what was sitting on Reese's head which earned her both the men's gazes. She motioned at his birthday crown. "Nice crown Reese, matches your dress," she sniped.

"Maddie picked it out."

"Sure; blame it on the kid," Shaw snickered as she eyed the pink crown. "You look like a cupcake," she stated, then scowled. Great, now she was hungry for cupcakes!

He rolled his eyes. "And you look like a cake topper but you don't see me commenting."

Shaw narrowed her eyes at the jab at her size. "You are so lucky there is a little kid around," she retorted amicably.

John smirked, "More like you are," he assured her as his arm was nearly tugged out of its socket from his daughter.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDY!" Maddie cried trying—unsuccessfully thus far—to get John's attention and was now resorting to climb up his body.

John looked down at Maddie and scooped her up. "Yes, buttercup," he murmured, giving Maddie his undivided attention.

"Aunt Shaw said you were old!" she stated with a big frown on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest.

John's brows rose as he shifted his gaze off Maddie and onto Shaw then back. "She did?"

"Uh-huh! And I told her you weren't."

"Thank you sweetheart…"

Maddie beamed at being his protector. "You're only a hundred!"

Shaw and Harold laughed as Reese wheezed. "Yea, Reese, you were born the same time as Mr. Peanut was created," she added with another snicker at his expense. She shrugged when Harold eyed her questioningly. "What?—I can't enjoy reading about the history of my favorite snack foods?"

John glowered at Shaw before eyeing his daughter innocently. "And how old do you suppose Aunt Shaw is?" he asked and Shaw's smirk faded instantly.

Maddie glanced back at Shaw and then back at daddy. "One hundred and sixteen," she announced sweetly.

Harold and John laughed. Harold eyed Ms. Shaw sour face. "That makes you as old as the first Hershey's milk chocolate bar," he murmured with a smile.

"What is it with you and your mother, kid?—I'm not older than your pops!" Shaw growled.

John grinned evilly. "Oh come on, Aunt Shaw, its okay to be honest here; perhaps you should take up Joss's suggestion on that moisturizer regimen, you're beginning to show your one hundred and sixteen year age," he murmured gently.

"You're dead to me, Reese!" Shaw snarled as she whirled around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Harold chuckled. "That will last all of five minutes," he murmured.

John smiled happily as he set Maddie down on her feet and she tore off to go back playing. "It will last until food gets here," John corrected.

* * *

Joss was glad how the party was going. John was still a little quiet and unaccustomed to being the center of attention but everyone else made up for it, including Shaw, who had first looked irate over something until food had showed up and they all ate and talked amicably. She had bought an extra pizza just for Shaw alone.

She exited the kitchen after getting a beer for her and Grace, and saw John sitting comfortably on the couch with Shaw next to him just listening as Grace, Harold, and Shaw talked. They better get to present time so they could sing happy birthday or Shaw was going to eat the cake without them. Joss caught Shaw trying to sneak into the kitchen three times!

"Present time!" Joss announced as she handed Grace her beer and set hers down on the coffee table.

"About fu—freaking time!" Shaw erupted, just barely remembering the 'no swear' rule.

Joss shook her head. "Maddie, baby; go grab daddy a present to open." she instructed as she sat down on the armrest beside John.

Maddie scrambled to her feet and Leila climbed onto Harold's lap. John looked at his friends sternly. "I didn't want anything."

"We know, John, but you can never go to a birthday party and not get a gift," Grace said reasonably. "And it's from your goddaughter," she added, knowing he was nearly as impossible to gift as Joss was.

Joss grinned as John folded when he learned it was Leila. "I picked it out for you Uncle John," Leila said as Maddie ran with the large bag.

John smiled as he took the bag and blew a kiss to Leila who then giggled. "Thank you, Leila," he murmured.

John eyed her parents sharply before looking at the bag. So help him if it was another car he was going to unfriend them. John rummaged through the large bag and found a simple small but brightly colored wrapped box. It felt light but that didn't mean anything. Last time he was gifted with a car they had wrapped the title and key in a box, sent it through the mail, and in the morning he found the damn black Lexus parked in his parking space.

"Don't worry John; it's a not a car," Harold murmured.

Shaw leaned forward. "We're friends right?" she demanded which earned her an elbow to the ribs from Reese. "How about I jam your elbow right up your…"

"Shaw! Kiddies!" Joss reprimanded with a firm look.

Shaw sighed. "Threat to be continued," she muttered.

John smirked as he undid the wrapping paper, sort of embarrassed as everyone watched and he opened the white box and blinked first then relaxed. Okay now this was the kind of gift he could handle.

"Come here, Leila, so I can give my favorite goddaughter a real kiss," he murmured before producing the four tickets to a Yankees game in June so that Taylor could come. "This will definitely be a nice outing with the family."

Leila happily slid from daddy's knee to run over to John to receive her kiss. She laughed loudly when he nosily kissed her cheek. Grace hid a smile; it was true that Leila chose the baseball tickets for him but with a little help from them. John made them promise to not give him a birthday gift ever again but he never said about not giving him something for an early Christmas gift as her wonderful husband pointed out. She did love loop-holes especially when it came to giving something someone they loved, something they deserved. They just had to find the right moment to give him their gift.

Shaw looked to Reese. "I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay Shaw." he reassured her.

"How about I'll treat you to a steak dinner?" she offered.

John glanced at her and looked dubious. "How about sushi instead?" he inquired, unable to resist making Shaw sweat.

Shaw clenched her teeth together as her steak and pastrami loving stomach nearly quivered in disgust. "Sure, sushi…" she agreed.

He sighed, "I can't even do this to you; we can have steak," John relented and she relaxed instantly.

"Thank god!"

Joss giggled. John and Shaw were so close it was so cute. She eyed Maddie who was practically dancing to be allowed to go get her gift for daddy. "Alright baby; it's your turn, go get daddy your present."

Maddie squealed as she whirled around, running to go get daddy her gift. Joss leaned over so she could whisper; "She's wanted to give you this for like a week."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he waited for Maddie to come back with the present. She climbed onto his lap. "Thank you, buttercup," he said with a big kiss to her cheek.

"Open it daddy!"

John removed his arm from around Joss's waist and opened the card first because Maddie had practically thrown it in his face as Maddie sat on his lap. He smiled as he came face to face with a handmade card. "Happy Birthday to the bestest daddy in the entire world," he read out loud as he eyed the drawn person that was apparently supposed to be him surrounded by balloons.

Their daughter was pretty good at drawing, but he knew that Joss or Grace had to have helped Maddie out with writing this since it was more coherent than any four year old could write, before opening the powder blue construction-paper card.

John felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks in the chest. "I love you so much and I'm so happy you came home to me and mommy," he whispered as he felt his throat tighten. He shifted his gaze off the card and onto his daughter. "Oh sweetheart, I love you and mommy so much," he murmured as he kissed his daughter again blinking a few times to keep the tears at bay.

John put the card aside and proceeded to open his birthday present and smiled softly as he removed a #1 Dad mug that had a bag of Godiva square chocolates placed inside it. He took the mug out to praise it.

"Tell daddy that's handmade, Maddie," Joss suggested.

He blinked in surprise. "It is?"

Maddie nodded her head enthusiastically. "I made it for you daddy….. Aunt Grace and mommy kind of helped," Maddie assured.

Joss snorted and Grace laughed. Kind of helped?—more like they did everything while Maddie watched and helped paint it.

John eyed his daughter with misty eyes and then at Joss and Grace knowing they had to more than just 'kind of' help because this mug was not lopsided and wasn't pink. "Thank you for the wonderful gift; I love it so much," he said softly before kissing Maddie again.

Joss grinned in success that they turned daddy into mush. That was one objective done. "My turn," she stated with glee as she got to her feet and hurried over to the large green wrapped present that sat in the corner of the room.

John eyed Joss as she came back to hand him the brightly wrapped present. "I thought you promised not to get me anything," he commented dryly. He distinctively remembered her promising.

Joss grinned as she scooped Maddie up to sit on her lap. "I made that promise with my fingers crossed, so the promise is null in void," she murmured coyly. "Now stop stalling and open it."

"Yea, Reese, open it so we can get to cake! Maddie, Leila, and I are hungry here!" Shaw stated impatiently.

He eyed Joss before proceeding to open his gift and smiled as he pulled out a bottle of Graziano Merotto from the Valdobbiandene region. It was one of his favorite wines and it was hard to find.

John looked at her. "You remembered I mentioned that this is a favorite." he murmured.

Joss smiled in return. "How could I forget?—and I had a little help in finding it for you." she admitted with a quick glance at Harold. John smirked as he thanked her. "You haven't finished opening your gift, John!"

He furrowed his brows as he looked to the box and saw it empty. "I'm pretty sure this is empty,"

She laughed as she motioned at the card he hadn't opened yet. "Typical boys; you're just like my son with opening the present first, then the card!"

John shrugged as he proceeded to do as she suggested and opened the card and smiled as he read the romantic birthday card before eyeing her. He'd show her how much he loved her once they were alone again. He opened the card and a giftcard to the pricy Italian place he loved slid out.

"Now you're done…for now." Joss teased coyly. John's gaze lifted and his eyes went smoky.

"Okay now that Reese opened all his gifts, besides Carter, that means cake, right?" Shaw demanded.

Joss chuckled as she set Maddie on her feet to go run off to play with Leila now that gift giving was done. "Not so fast, Shaw: we sing first then we can eat cake."

"I'll be a hundred and sixteen before I get to eat some damn cake!" Shaw growled despondently which had John and Harold laughing under their breath.

* * *

AN: See, told you the title will make more sense ;D The other title I had on tap for this chapter was 'Operation Mush' but I just loved the quirkiness of the other one! Next chapter:

 **Ch 3: Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow**

Yes, that's the title. And yes next chapter will be upped to M because it is a smut-a-thon :)


	3. Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow

_**AN: Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! Oh, and SMUT ALERT XD**_

* * *

John sat on the couch quietly with Joss snuggled beside him. The party was an overwhelming success. They had sung happy birthday to John, much to Shaw's delight, and he pretended to need help blowing out the 'inferno' on the cake, so Leila and Maddie were only too happy to help as they sat on his knees.

She did wish Taylor got to be here to celebrate John's birthday as both men very much wanted to meet in person. Skype and Facetime just wasn't the same. But Taylor wouldn't be flying in until the end of the month so she resorted to taking lots and lots of pictures. Plus it was an excuse to get as many photos of John in his birthday crown as possible.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Joss asked softly. Shaw left first, followed shortly after by Harold, Grace, and Leila with Maddie under the guise of a slumber party. Joss thanked them profusely for taking Maddie for the night because she really wanted to have the night to just her and John so there wouldn't be any little interruptions.

John smiled as he shifted his gaze onto her. "Yes, Joss, I had a very nice birthday thanks to you and Maddie," he assured her and kissed her tenderly.

She leaned back. "Now explain the 'I'll be a hundred and sixteen' comment Shaw made before birthday cake. Was she just whining or is there something to it because I thought you and Finch were laughing at her?" she demanded.

He groaned. "Maddie thought I was a hundred and I asked her how old she thought Shaw was and hundred and sixteen popped out, making me feel so much better."

Joss giggled. "Don't feel bad; Maddie has trouble with figuring out ages for any adult. I'm 89 and Taylor is 50! And my poor momma is as old as dinosaurs," she reassured him.

John cocked his head to the side so he could look at her. "When you're 89 you're still going to be the most beautiful woman in the world." he murmured. She leaned over and kissed him. He sighed, he deepened it as he moved his hand to cup her chin. He pulled back briefly. "I love you, Joss."

She moaned as he pressed kisses to her chin and then her neck as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "I love you too, John, take me upstairs so I can show you how much."

He didn't need to be told twice as he stood and tugged her to her feet. They walked hand in hand up the stairs. "So tell me, birthday boy, did you enjoy your day today?" she asked quietly as she led him to their room.

He smiled. "Being with you and Maddie is all I need but what you put together today was great," he reassured her as he bent his head to kiss her tenderly before turning to close their door softly behind him. John turned to look back at her and took off his birthday crown. "I nearly forgot about this and now that Maddie is at Uncle Harold and Aunt Grace's I'm taking this bright pink crown off my head!"

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were so cute in your birthday crown!" she teased as he wrapped his arms around her back to embrace her. "And you were so sweet for not wanting to disappoint Maddie, because she was so proud of her choice."

"How did you manage to convince Maddie to go over their house tonight? She seemed very enthused about my birthday."

Joss snuggled further in his embrace. "I just explained to her that your birthday was over after we sang happy birthday to you and had your cake, so she immediately latched onto heading over to their place to have fun with Leila, especially when Grace announced she wanted to paint with them," she murmured, stroking the skin at the back of his neck, before giving him a smoky look. "So now I can give you your M rated gift….me," she purred.

He bent his head and kissed her again but this time with more intensity and passion. She moaned as she readily responded to his kiss and found herself lifted and being carried to their bed. She let him think she was docile and going to let him be in charge until he set her on her feet. Joss spun him and pushed him onto his back and he landed on his back on their bed with a small bounce.

She climbed onto him before he could recover. "Sorry but I'm in charge." she stated before she kissed him hard, pushing down on him until he laid beneath her and his hands buried in her hair as he kissed her back fervently.

Joss tunneled her hands under his shirt to touch him everywhere she could as she ground down a little harder onto his growing erection. She pulled away from his lips to kiss his chin, then neck, before sitting back to urge his shirt up and off.

John sighed as she shimmied down a bit to nibble at his shoulder. She climbed off him and undid the zipper of his jeans tugging them and his underwear down together.

"I'm naked, now it's your turn," he murmured as he reached for her but she scooted out of reach.

"Not yet," she countered. "Lie back onto the pillows," she instructed instead. He looked like he was going to tell her no but instead he slowly did as she asked.

John stretched out on his back onto the pillows with eyes on her and his body was tense and his cock stood mostly erect between them.

She smiled as she stood at the foot of the bed, loving the sight of him lying there before she tugged her shirt over her head. "Since you listened; my shirt comes off. You do as I say again and my pants will be next."

His eyes glittered. "Did I ever tell you that I excel at following orders?" he said huskily as his eyes caressed her breasts that he wished her bra wasn't covering.

"No, but then this should be easy for you to get me naked," she drawled with a wicked smile.

John stared at her. "I am the birthday boy so shouldn't you be granting me my birthday wish of getting naked," he pointed out.

Joss climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees and he shuddered at the picture she made. "You are but you didn't waste your wish on that and you still haven't proven you can follow orders to get my jeans off," she purred in challenge as she crawled up and over him, sitting on his stomach.

He reached up to rub her nipples through her bra. "I'm hungry," he whispered as his gaze slid between her legs where the damn jeans were blocking his view.

Joss reached behind her and wrapped a hand around his cock and he sighed in response. "So am I," she responded roughly and his eyes lifted.

"Joss," he began but she leaned over and kissed him silent. He moaned as he reached down to cup her butt. She sucked his lower lip before releasing it and nipped at his chin before licking her tongue down his neck.

She licked and kissed her way to his nipples, teasing them with her tongue before moving on, lavishing attention to a few scars as she made her way down his body.

John moaned as it felt good having her mouth on him. "You still haven't given me a command to try to get those damn jeans off you," he complained gruffly as her tongue dipped into his naval.

She smiled against his skin. "Patience is a virtue," she teased as she softly bit his hip loving the little jump his body gave.

"That virtue I wasn't born with." he hissed between his teeth as she bypassed his throbbing cock and tongued his thigh.

Joss sucked on his thigh wanting to leave a mark there before sitting back and looking up at him with passion filled eyes. She loved being in control of him as she ran her hands up and down on his strong hard thighs.

"I'll be giving you your command but I'm not so sure you'll want to obey it," she purred huskily.

John felt himself harden further, if possible, at that barely contained challenge rolled up in a husky promise. "To get you naked; I'll do anything," he promised.

She smiled wickedly. "I'm so glad you said it like that," she teased as she pounced on him and kissed him hotly. He sighed as he grabbed her butt and she shivered as his hard cock was pressing against her bare stomach.

He pulled her up and she broke the kiss. "I think I deserve a reward for behaving so far," he insisted as he tugged her up his body banding a tight arm around her back and sat up somewhat. Joss straddled his hips as she grabbed the headboard behind him just as he tugged her bra down to let her breasts spill out and his mouth found her nipple with zealous need. She hissed in pleasure as he sucked gently.

She grabbed a handful of hair holding him there as his mouth was busy and she leaned her head back enjoying it for a minute or two. He gave one last suck before he kissed and licked his way to her other breast before teasing that one with a small bite.

She pushed on his shoulders until he laid back down rather reluctantly. "It's my show," she reminded him, but removed the bra since she was sure the bra cups would torture her hard and aching nipples, before turning to face away from him. She smiled as she eyed his cock. "John, you'll come when I say to and then I'll remove my pants."

"Joss," he growled but his threat ended when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, leaned down and took him deeply into her mouth without a moment's hesitation. She wanted this so much and she wasn't wasting another moment waiting.

He shuddered as he wasn't prepared and jerked his hips up; seeking more of her warm and wet mouth. Joss laughed which sent vibrations coursing up and down his dick that made him groan. John lifted his head and he got a view of her perfect ass and he moaned as he grabbed it.

"Joss, this would be even better if you didn't have these jeans on," he commented raggedly as he squeezed her ass which made her moan and he hissed at the sensations it created on his cock.

She ignored him because she knew he'd tease her with his hands if she didn't have her jeans on and then all desire to suck him off would focus on what his hand was doing to her.

Joss eased her mouth off the throbbing cock, not about to let him come just yet, instead pressing little kisses to it to ease him back from the edge. She massaged his inner thigh with her free hand before teasing his balls which had him moaning again.

"Joss, please take the jeans off." he pleaded. If she hadn't stopped what she was doing he had been dangerously close to coming. The buzzing in his ears was dying down a little and the swirling tension in his loins and dick were easing off thankfully; so thinking was once more a possibility.

Joss sat up and swiveled around to eye him hungrily and to let his orgasm fully creep back so she could tease him to the brink again. "Only if you promise to not touch." she murmured and she loved how he shuddered.

"I can't promise that."

"Then my jeans don't come off until you go off." she said with a husky laugh. She scooted up so that she could kneel over him, her knees rested on each side of his neck; her feet resting over his shoulders, and tantalized him with her crotch near his face. "Your choice, John, and the offer is only good for another thirty seconds," she purred as he reached up to grab her hips to pull her down further and nuzzle his face against her and it was her turn to shudder as his chin bumped her clit through her jeans and then he bit her thigh and even with denim in the way; she still felt it and it still was hot.

John never had a woman tease him like this. Never had a woman own him so completely and damn it if he didn't enjoy it. He dipped his fingertips under the waistband of her jeans knowing she was wet if the sweet intoxicating scent he was inhaling was any indication. But could he keep his hands to himself knowing the sweet wonders that would be bare to him or was it better for his sanity if she kept those fucking jeans on!

"Time's a ticking John," she murmured softly as she was changing the game as John changed the rules.

He snapped the button undone of her jeans and looked up into her dark desirous eyes. "Can I have a peek first?" he whispered throatily.

"Uh-huh," she managed as he pulled the metal tab down. She squirmed as his breath washed over the patch of skin revealed as her jeans slackened.

John hissed in pleasure as her private hair and sweet hidden caramel skin was visible, she wasn't wearing panties. He leaned up to press a kiss to her belly button and licked his tongue down 'til he reached the patch of coarse hair. She pushed on his shoulders.

"I didn't say you could touch," she reminded breathlessly. "My jeans on or off John: but remember no touching my ass or pussy until I tell you you can if you decide that they come off."

"Off," he whispered hoarsely. It was going to be hell on him but then he could at least let his eyes feast on her if he wasn't allowed to kiss her or stroke her.

She grinned before she climbed off him to remove her jeans. He sighed in happiness as she stood gloriously naked before him. His tongue danced behind his lips as he wanted to lick every inch of her body.

Joss wondered if John had any idea how hot he was as he looked so ready to go. She climbed back onto the bed and onto him, with her ass towards his face again to taunt him, but more than that she wanted to focus on this perfect guy in front of her. John's cock was hard and long and all hers.

She took him into her mouth curving her cheeks in as she used a strong suction which earned her a sharp moan from him. He had thought she'd start off slow, huh! Joss grinned as she took him deep into her mouth and wrapped her hand around his base so she could stroke what she couldn't take in. As she ascended she flicked his tip with her tongue before engulfing him in her mouth in one long swoop and swallowed.

John gripped the comforter under him and nearly lost it there as he had edged away from the brink only to find himself being dangled there in a few short seconds. He shuddered as he leaned his head back trying to think of anything that would keep him from coming so he could enjoy being in her mouth for a few more minutes. Baseball stats were useless to him as all function seemed lost since all blood fled south. He tried hard to not thrust into her mouth but it was increasingly becoming harder to resist.

He looked at her perfect ass and he knew he could drive her mad by grabbing it or teasing her pussy with his fingers. She was wet and excited by what she was doing to him if the wetness he felt on his stomach was anything to go by. But instead John grabbed her foot, lifted it and sucked her toe into his mouth and sighed as he was distracted from the pressure in his loins as he focused on her.

Joss pulled her mouth off his cock that she had been sucking on hungrily to moan as her pussy throbbed in need as he sucked her toes. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

John released one of her little toes. "You said I couldn't touch your pussy or ass; you didn't say anything about the rest of you," he breathed before he sucked the next toe.

She gasped as his tongue washed over her toe but his suction reminded her how good it felt with his mouth on her clitoris.

He released her middle toe. "Unless of course; you changed your mind," he purred, trying to tease her into letting him suck her.

Joss scooted back so that her pussy was near his mouth and he took that as permission granted. He let go of her foot immediately as he held her hips to pull her close and licked her clitoris like an ice cream cone. A soft and gentle swipe here, then a harder lick there and he heard her moans as he teased the swollen nub of her desire. He slid one hand down so that his fingers rimmed her soaking wet entrance and he felt her squirm as her moans grew louder. But the devil she was, she bent back down and refocused her attention on his cock and she inserted him back into her mouth and sucked. He hissed in pleasure and in response he inserted his index finger into her before adding a second finger to increase her pleasure. He searched for her g-spot and found it judging by the moan she made around his cock.

She released him from her mouth to groan his name as his tongue washed over her clitoris. "Make love to me," she begged needing him inside her, forgoing her desire to control this. She had a feeling John much preferred being inside her than in her mouth.

John didn't need to be asked twice as he eased her off of him but pushed her on her hands and knees when she moved to roll over. "Just like this," he whispered as positioned himself at her slick entrance and eased into her. She was so slick he slid to the hilt inside her with very little effort and he grabbed her hips to steady her as she shivered.

He moaned at being deep inside her before drawing back to thrust forward again; loving that he got to watch her ass as he made love to her. But he didn't know how long he could hold out; not with all the foreplay and teasing they had done to each other.

She whimpered and moaned as she shoved back onto him and he hissed in pleasure. "Do it again," he commanded raggedly as he forced his hips to cease all movement which was torturous to even consider.

Joss gasped in ecstasy as she moved back and forth on his long, thick cock and John was letting her ride him and control the depth and speed of his entry.

She settled on a slow pace because the hot glide of his dick piercing her was too good of a feel to pass up even if she wanted her orgasm. She shuddered as sweat beaded on her upper lip as she struggled to keep the same rhythm when all she really wanted him to take over and fuck her mercilessly.

"John," she moaned.

John struggled to let her keep up her slow pace and keep from ramming into her tight channel over and over again; to pound away inside her until they were both a gasping, sweaty, well fucked mess. So he reflectively gripped her hips tighter as she rode his dick and he watched as she painstakingly withdrew him to the point of him sliding free of her wet grip to draw him back inside.

"John…please…I need…" she whimpered, feeling unintelligible because forming a coherent thought was too much; she hoped he understood what she was begging for.

He pushed her down so he could fit his hands on either side of her neck and took over. She cried his name as she grabbed handfuls of the comforter as he thrust into her at a dizzying pace; the sound of his flesh smacking hers carrying throughout the bedroom mixing in with their desperate moans.

Joss buried her face into the comforter sobbing his name as the climax that she was flittering near for the better part of an hour from teasing him stormed her center; rocking her. She shuddered as the pleasure was fierce and shattering.

John trembled as her orgasm washed over him and tried to ignore the ripples of her climax rushing across his rock hard cock; before flipping her onto her back, scooped her legs up so that her legs fit over his forearms, leaning forward, so that she was pressed together tightly like a ball, with her knees rubbing against her aching breasts and he eased himself back into her. She hissed in pleasure as he moved effortlessly and she was helpless to resist as he fucked her hard. She flung her head back as she held his damp neck as she clenched her walls around the throbbing cock inside her.

"John," she gasped as he kept hitting the sweet spot that had her gasping and well onto her way to another orgasm. He smiled down at her as he rested his sweaty forehead against her and relentlessly drove into her again and again.

"Gonna come again?" he asked raggedly as he thrust into her. In this position he controlled everything; she couldn't move as he held her hips up just off the bed, and tight so that his thrusts were deep but short. He didn't know exactly how much longer he could resist the orgasm clawing and scratching its way to the surface. But he would ignore his own wants long enough to help her get there.

Joss wanted to tell him no but it would be a lie. She moaned instead as the passion between them was the most intense thing she ever known.

John let go of her hip to grab her hand off his neck and push it between her legs and began rubbing her shuddering little clit with her fingers before grabbing her hip again as the orgasm he desperately been denying himself was taking precedence and dictating his movements as he began moving quicker inside her, bucking against her.

"God, Joss…" he moaned hoarsely as he thrust into her harder and harder, deeper and deeper; praying she got there as he was past the point of no return.

Joss leaned her head back crying out in ecstasy coming only seconds before he did, feeling like lightning struck her pussy as each inward thrust it felt like he touched her heart. And then he was there coming right with her, moaning as she clenched down on him, her sex contracting around his, holding her tight to him until finally the last tremor and spasm was wrought out of them both, before he collapsed on top of her.

They shuddered and trembled as they clung together. "Happy birthday, John," she spoke unevenly, feeling his sweat on his hot flesh wipe onto hers, his muscles twitching and jumping underneath her touch, and she crossed her legs around his waist.

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her hot skin. "This was the best birthday ever," he whispered raggedly.

Joss simply held him tighter in response as they both worked to relax and come down from their highs.

* * *

AN: This is it for now for this little mini series. But they'll be more of little Maddie, mommy and daddy eventually. I'll post 'Force of Nature' in a little bit. I need to give lots of love to Careese for the holiday because they are just precious.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
